


And They Say Romance is Dead.

by Masqueradeflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueradeflower/pseuds/Masqueradeflower
Summary: Lily Evans needed a boyfriend -fast. James Potter needed get his life together.Lily's sister is getting married and she might have just fibbed and said that her nonexistent boyfriend was going. James is hanging out is usual bar with his best friend Sirius. Lily may or may not have just asked James-a complete stranger- to pretend to be her boyfriend while her sister went to the loo. James might have just found the answer to his problem.





	

Lily Evans was currently panicking. She had just been asked to be her sister Petunia’s maid of honor. This however was not the source of Lily’s panicking. Lily Evan’s had also agreed to bring along her boyfriend (of the nonexistent variety) as her date to the wedding. Had she known any better she would have just thought of an excuse and left. But Lily Evans was not the type to run away. No, Lily would find a solution to her current predicament-even if it mean she was about to make a complete fool of herself.

James Potter was having a crisis of the existential variety. James was currently having a pint with his best mate Sirius. Normally this would not be a cause for a crisis, but this was the ninth weekend in a row in which James Potter could be found on this exact stool with his best mate. Which left James to ponder what exactly was he doing with his life? What James Potter needed was a distraction. No, what James Potter needed was a life changing experience. 

Lily Evans needed to think fast.  
“Tuney, do you mind if I go to the loo really quickly?”  
“Really Lily, must you be so vulgar? Yes you may go. But do hurry I don’t like being here alone with these people. “  
“Right yes of course!”  
Lily quickly ran from the table and scanned her eyes through the pub. How was she supposed to find someone willing to pretend to be her boyfriend? This was insane. How could she think this would work? Lily made her way to the bar where to men around here age where sitting.  
“Come on mate would you lighten up a little?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’ve just been all doom and gloom lately Prongs would it kill you to lighten up?”  
Lily turned her head to look at the two men sitting to her right. She swallowed hard and stared at them. All it would take would be to ask one of them to be her pretend boyfriend. Not that hard really. Why was she making this so difficult?  
“Can we help you?”  
“What?”  
“You’re staring at us love.”  
Lily looked to the man who had spoken. He had shoulder length black hair, a leather jacket over a Ramones t-shirt, and a smirk that would turn most anyone into a puddle.  
“Sorry it’s just- I was wondering if one of you would be willing to be help me?”  
“Is someone bothering you?”  
She looked to the other man next to her. He had a mess of black hair on top of his head, glasses, and concerned expression on his face.  
“No. Nothing like that it’s just. Look do you see that woman sitting over there with the prim look and face of someone who is in fear for their life?”  
They both nodded.  
“Alright well that’s my sister and she’s getting married. Asked me to be her maid of honor and everything. “  
“We’ll that doesn’t sound too bad.”  
She gave the man with the glasses a look. “No the problem is I may or may not have just lied to her and said that my boyfriend- that I don’t have- would be my date to the wedding.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, so you see my problem here? And I was wondering if possibly one of you would be willing to pretend to be my boyfriend.”  
“He’ll do it.”  
“Yes I’ll- wait what?!”  
“At a boy Prongs”  
“I didn’t agree to anything!”  
“Technically speaking mate you did”  
“But I-“  
Lily Evans turned to look at the man with the messy black hair. James Potter looked at the lovely girl with the green eyes and red hair and that about his current predicament. This could be exactly the type of life changing journey he needed.  
“Alright, I’ll do it”  
Lily Evans smiled and hugged the man with the messy hair. “Thank you so much!” As she pulled away and looked into his brown eyes gratefully.  
“Lily there you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! You promised you wouldn’t leave me alone here by myself with these-“  
“Tuney! Look who I ran into this is my boyfriend.”  
Petunia looked between her sister and the man who looked as if he had never heard of pressing his clothes.  
“Well. Are you going to introduce us then Lily?”  
Lily’s eyes comically widened “Yes…this is uh…”  
“James Potter pleasure to meet you. Lily’s told me all about you.” He extended his hand to shake Petunia’s. She gave him a disgruntled look and quickly shook it.  
“Yes well dear Lily hear has not extended me the same pleasure. To be honest I thought she might have been lying. But here you are.”  
James looked curiously at Petunia and a stunned Lily. “Yes here I am”  
“Yes well Petunia we should be off now.”  
Lily looked at her sister and hoped she would agree. “Say goodbye to your boyfriend. I’ll meet you outside.”  
As Petunia left Lily let out a puff of air.  
“We’ll your sister is just lovely.”  
Lily looked at the man with the leather jacket and laughed.  
“Thank you so much again for agreeing to do this James Potter was it?”  
James grinned. “Of course Lily Evans”  
“I’m Sirius Black in case you were wondering”  
Lily turned to look at him. Sirius as he called himself was wearing a fanned expression of hurt. “Nice to meet you Sirius. Look here’s my number. I’ll call you later and we can discuss how we are going to work this out.”  
James took the piece of paper with her number. “Right. Great.”  
Lily smiled and began walking out. “Thank you again!”  
James smiled and waved goodbye. Yes this could be exactly what he needs.  
Lily Evans smiled to herself as she walked out of the pub to meet with her sister. Yes Lily had definitely found the solution to her problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this is my first go at a Jily fic. Please let me know if I got any of the British slang wrong, I'm American so my basis is tv and movies. Let me know if you enjoyed it and are curious to read more.


End file.
